Compact, and potentially mobile, AC electrical power for a variety of electronic equipment is needed. Military applications include tactical wheeled vehicles which may need AC electrical power for associated tactical equipment such as radar sets, command and control shelters and other portable equipment.
Other areas where mobile power may be desired include, but are not limited to, storm/disaster relief efforts, e.g., hurricanes, first responders, health care, facility emergency power, water purification centers, communications centers, retail shops and gas/refueling centers.
A common means to establish the capability of providing a sufficient supply of AC electrical power is to tow a trailer-mounted AC electrical power generator that is powered by diesel or other fuel. A trailer-towed solution, however, tends to be bulky and limits the maneuverability of the towing vehicle. Further, the separate trailer-towed generation system usually requires its own specialized operation and maintenance skill set.